cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederation Of Righteous Nations
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} Confederation Of Righteous Nations (CORN) was a small alliance presently of one nation (The Peoples Arcadia) on the Blue sphere. It was founded on January 26, 2011. On July 09, 2013, the remaining member of CORN http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=324204 merged into the alliance's last remaining treaty partner, KoRT. Charter Preamble: We the nations of the Confederation Of Righteous Nations, in order to make a more perfect alliance; one that holds dear, honor, respect, and dignity, hereby set forth this Charter. Article 1: Admission Nations that wish to join CORN must not be involved in any wars or sending/receiving aid from any nation at war. They may either fill out an application on the forums, or may be recruited in game, but only by a government official. Once accepted they must then set their Alliance Affiliation to Confederation Of Righteous Nations. Article 2: Ranks Civilian Members of CORN. Patrician Member that can hold government position. (Promotion of rank will not be determined by nation strength but rather on their ability and dedication to CORN) Article 3:Government Structure -Emperor. (Permanent position unless he steps down or impeached(can be impeached by Kernels) -Kernel of Internal Affairs/ Economics. (Voted in by Patricians every 3 months) -Kernel of Foreign Affairs. (Voted in by Patricians every 3 months) -Kernel of Defense. (Voted in by Patricians every 3 months) Each Kernel is given the power to select up to three deputy to help them with their job and may assign them a title. Article 4:Amendment of the Charter: Any member of CORN may suggest amending the Charter by notifying the Emperor or the Kernel, and offering his request. It will then be up to the Government to see to the actual process of establishing a poll, and notifying the members of CORN to this proposal. The polling will last for four days, or until all members of CORN have stated their opinion. All votes cast after the four day mark will be void. Amendments to the Charter may only pass with a two-thirds majority vote. Article 5:Duties of Members of Government: Emperor:Sees to the day to day operations of CORN, and sees to it that the Government is operating in CORN's best interests. Has final say in all decisions (Except those regarding impeachments). -Kernel of Internal Affairs (Elected by Patricians) *in charge of moderating CORN's forum *in charge of over seeing registration of new members and foreign diplomats *in charge of recruiting *in charge of mass-messaging of alliance members *in charge of the alliances "Bank" *in charge of find trades for alliance members -Kernel of Foreign Affairs. (Elected by Patricians) *in charge of embassy (both internal and external) *in charge of finding new treaties and maintaining current treaties *in charge of keeping the alliance informed of all foreign activity on OWF *in charge of find tech deals for new alliance members (whether domestic or foreign) -Kernel of Defense. (Elected by Patricians) *in charge of monitoring for any rogue or spy attacks *notify the PM and MoFA if attacks are from an alliance *in charge of dealing with ghosts/non aligned rouges anyway they see fit *in charge of alliance aid in times of war Article 5:Impeachment of Government persons: Emperor: He may be impeached for two reasons. (1):Unconstitutional activity. (2):Insufficiently performing his duties. Regarding situation (1), the Kernels shall determine whether or not his conduct is unconstitutional, and whether he is impeached for his conduct shall be determined with a unanimous vote by the all the Kernels. Regarding situation (2), if it is deemed by a Patrician (Or higher) that the Emperor is not performing his duties in a satisfactory manner, then a vote may be drawn up on whether or not to impeach him. Howbeit, there must be a given, legitimate reason for his impeachment e.g. Selling classified CORN information, contemplating a war that is not in the best interest of CORN, etc. The actual process will take no more than 96 hours (four days) to complete; this time begins once the Kernels have posted a poll regarding this issue, and signify that they all agree to vote on this issue. The Patrician that is requesting an impeachment MUST silently notify all three Kernels at once to voice his reason(s) for the impeachment. If all three Kernels sanction his request, the Kernels will then take over the responsibility of informing members (patricians and higher) of the impending impeachment and shall commence with the actual polling of members which MUST be done in a public manner. Kernels: In the case that a Kernel has been impeached, an election shall take place immediately to replace him. Once the Emperor has been impeached, there shall immediately be a vote of the Patricians to select the new Emperor. Article 6:Code Of Conduct: Members agree not to engage in unethical activity as described herein. Please note that these rules are effective everywhere. IRC, anywhere on the forums, via PM either on the forums or in game etc. Members agree that they shall not: Use profanity, e.g. swearing, "cussing" etc. Post/discuss adult content/behavior. Make any racist/sexist remarks. Be rude to anyone for any reason, even if you feel it is deserved, there is no excuse. Disobey the directives of CORN's leadership. Attempt to harm CORN in any way, including by presenting a bad image of CORN via bad behavior on your part/trying to deceive people on what CORN is/stands for. Article 7:Tech Raiding, War, and Peace Policy War Policy:The Emperor and KoD jointly hold the power of war declaration. War may not proceed until they both comply with the action. Peace Policy:Terms regarding peace shall be determined by the Emperor and the KoFA, with the Emperor having final say. Tech Raiding Policy:Tech raiding by a member nation of CORN shall in no circumstance be tolerated. Said nation shall be seriously reprimanded or removed entirely from CORN if such an act is committed, and may even be the recipient of a ZI action. Article 8:The Making of Treaties Treaties shall first be presented by the KoFA and if deemed acceptable to the Emperor then it shall be voted on by the Patricians and must pass by a majority vote.